Jade 4 - Bottle a Jinn
Jade 4 - Bottle a Jinn is the fourth Jade story by Babs Yerunkle, and was released on 2004-11-13. It runs from 2006-09-25 to 2006-10-03. It is preceded by Jade 3 - Being a Girl and followed by Jade 5 - Redefining Jade. Story 14: She's dead, Jinn Jinn disappears mysteriously, leaving behind her "clothes". 15: She sucks Turns out that she was captured by an avatar, Tansy Walcutt. Unfortunately Jade doesn’t know this, so she thinks Jinn is dead, as she appears to have simply vanished for no reason. 16: Jinn's sister Jade discovers that she can summon a new spirit, Jann, and they both start looking for ways to protect themselves. For Jade, that means a gun. Tansy wants to use the mental protection having Jinn gives her to take over the Alphas by sleeping with the Don. This means, among other things, that she needs to get Hekate out of the way, which she does by paying Thuban to do it, promising him a day with her body under his control. 17: Frustrations Tansy proceeds on her power games, while Jinn attempts to use hypnosis to undermine her. Meanwhile, Jade and Jann work on Jann's new image. 18: Discoveries Jinn tries to get Tansy to let her go, and in the process figures out how to possess Tansy’s body while she sleeps. 19: Good night She uses this ability to send a message to Jade, telling her what has happened. 20: Conflict When they get the letter, all of Team Kimba goes to confront Tansy and rescue Jinn, but as Tansy is with the other Alphas at the time, this quickly turns into a brawl. Team Kimba wins the fight, but loses the war, as Tansy gets away with Jann as well and Team Kimba is blamed for the fight. 21: Aftermath The Kimbas analyze what they did wrong in their fight and start planning for the future. After a period of unconsciousness due to the shock of merging with Jann, Jinn proceeds with her own plans to take revenge on Tansy. 22: At last The Kimbas are given a week’s detention at Hawthorne as punishment, though the Alphas also get detention, as a result of Jinn's actions. Jinn's attempts to get free finally work, at the worst possible time for Tansy. Characters *Jade, Jinn, Jann, Jasmine *Mrs. Ryan *Mrs. Bohn *Chaka *Tennyo *Phase *Fey *Lancer *Tansy Walcutt *Kodiak *The Don *Cavalier *Skybolt *Hekate *Sahar *Morrie and Stan *Amanda Tolman *Punch *Tatsuo Ito *Lt. Forsyth *Nex *Thuban *Dr. Bellows *Janice *Kandy *Duplex *Sergeant Hackitt *Aries *Icer *Prue *Negator *Sara *Bluejay *the Wild Pack *Sharisha *Vanessa *Lieutenant Reynolds *Riptide *Bugs *Ms. Hartford *Elizabeth Carson *Skinwalker *Montana * "a mutant that could stimulate healing, cell regeneration, and the growth of hair and fingernails" (Mentioned) * Hawthorne Cottage Residents ** Screech "siren girl... who shatters glass with the sound of her voice. By accident." ** Spoof ("guy that creates hobgoblins whenever he has a daydream") ** Frostbite? (the energy drainer who ices up his room) (Only problem is that it specifies a male...) ** Diz Aster? (the little girl who lifts six tons) (Only problem is that she lifts eight tons, instead of six...) ** Musk (Skunk girl) ** (the avatar with the too-powerful spirit) Category:Stories Category:Babs Yerunkle Category:Gen1